


Head Over Feet

by StillNotGinger10



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pre-Canon, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-05-08 10:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillNotGinger10/pseuds/StillNotGinger10
Summary: When Joe told Barry that one of his classmates was attending college as part of his parole, Barry thought it would be easy to follow Joe’s advice to steer clear of him. The campus was big and Barry’s classes took place in large lecture halls full of students.That was, at least, until he met Leonard Snart. Then Barry remembered that he’d always had a thing for bad boys. And one with eyes that blue and wit that quick was going to be difficult to stay away from.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SophiaCatherine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaCatherine/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [По уши](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15606894) by [Rosy_Warner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosy_Warner/pseuds/Rosy_Warner)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off a [photoset](https://stillnotginger10.tumblr.com/post/172351418541/college-au-requested-by-sophiainspace-when) I made for Sophiainspace on Tumblr.
> 
> I have this vaguely planned out, and the first 3 chapters written. I'll be busy next week, so the 2nd chapter may not be out for a week or so. But since I have the beginning and end much more planned out than the middle, I will happily take suggestions for things you want to see in this fic. Let's see how many tropes we can fit into it lol
> 
> Also feel free to suggest tags as I go if I ever forget to add anything.
> 
> Thanks batsutousai for beta reading! And the flash trash chat for brainstorming! And blue_wonderer for the title!

“All I’m saying, son,” Joe said as he stirred the sauce for their last dinner together before Barry left to go back to school, “is to stay away from him.” 

Barry laughed. He appreciated Joe’s concern, but there was no way he was going to run into Leonard Snart. “Joe, it’s a big university, and my classes are huge. Even if we were in the same class, what are the chances that I’d find him in a class of two hundred?”

“Run into who?” Iris asked as she walked in with the last of the groceries they needed.

Barry took them from her, smiling as he brought them to the counter and began sorting. “Leonard Snart.”

“Snart…” Iris said, deep in thought for a moment before continuing, “Isn’t he the thief dad was talking about the other day?”

“Yes,” Joe answered before Barry could. “They agreed to his lawyer’s deal.”

“For parole?” Iris asked as she took some of the vegetables Barry had just taken from the fridge and started making salad.

“Worse,” Joe said, turning his back on the stove now to face her fully. “Early parole on the condition that he attend school.”

“My school,” Barry interrupted. “Joe thinks that we’re going to run into each other on campus and then Snart’s going to…” He trailed off, looking at Joe in question. What exactly did his foster father think would happen? Barry shrugged to show Iris his uncertainty. “I don’t know, hurt me?”

“He’s a criminal, Barr,” Joe said with a heavy sigh.

“A criminal, who has no reason to attack me, and who I probably will never meet.”

Iris walked over and stirred the sauce, placing her free hand on her father’s shoulder. “Barry’s right, Dad. It’s hard enough for me to find him when I visit, and I know where to look.”

Joe sighed, but before he could speak, Barry walked over and put his hand on his arm. “It’ll be fine, Joe, but I promise I’ll be careful.”

Joe put his hand over Barry’s. “That’s all I ask.”

* * *

 

His promise to Joe stayed with Barry when he got back to campus, but after moving back into his dorm room and going to a couple of classes without running into Leonard Snart, the promise started drifting more and more from his mind. By the time Barry was rushing to his third class of the first week, he wasn't thinking of Snart at all.

He was late, as usual, and his class was in a building he’d never been in before. It was taking him longer than he anticipated to find his class, but he still hoped he could slip into the back without anyone noticing. Science classes were notoriously big and held in large lecture halls, so it shouldn't draw any attention if one of a few hundred students was late.

  1. 313\. 314, there! Classroom 314, he’d found it.



Opening the door as quietly as possible, Barry slipped in only to find a class of at most fifty people, some of which, including the professor, were watching him as he slowly closed the door behind him. He gave a sheepish smile before hurrying to the first empty seat that he saw.

Sighing, Barry resisted the urge to hide his face in his hands. It was hardly the first time his lack of punctuality had caused him embarrassment. Might as well make the best impression he could from that moment on. He took out his notebook and pen, ready to take notes.

But when he started listening to the lecture, he only understood half of the words the professor said, and none of them made sense. What did the way you greet someone have to do with Chemistry?

Looking around, Barry saw that no one else seemed confused. The person next to him, a man about the same height as Barry even though he looked older than him, was paying attention and jotting down notes in his own notebook.

Barry leaned over to get his attention, and whispered, “Is he even speaking English? Seriously, what language is that?” Maybe a joke would break the ice and the man would help Barry catch up.

When the man turned his head, Barry saw that he had a strong jawline and bright, amused eyes. Since when did Science majors look like  _ that _ ? He raised his eyebrow before answering simply, “Italian.”

Italian? Barry could maybe understand Latin having a place in a Chemistry class, but Italian?

“What does Italian have to do with Chemistry?” Barry asked.

The man didn't answer, he just passed Barry a paper over their shared table. The syllabus. The professor must have passed it out before Barry arrived. Barry was going to thank the man, but then noticed the course name bolded at the top of the paper.

“Introduction to Italian?” he asked, horror etched in each whispered word.

“Wrong class?” the man’s smooth voice asked, but Barry was too busy staring transfixed at the paper.

He clutched his hair as he lowered his head and groaned. “I can’t believe this happened  _ again _ . Now I’m missing the first class  _ and  _ I'll owe Iris ten bucks.”

The man next to him chuckled and Barry was about to snap at him that it wasn't funny, but he spoke first, “Just leave.”

“What?” Barry whispered a little louder this time. “I just got here. He’ll notice,” he said, gesturing to the professor. “Someone will say something. It’s rude.”

The man studied him, eyebrows pinched close together, as if Barry were an indecipherable puzzle. Barry thought he would say something, but all he did was shake his head and turn back to the lesson.

Barry spent the next twenty minutes pretending to pay attention, fidgeting with his pencil, and bouncing his leg under the table. He didn’t draw the attention of his neighbor again until the professor asked them to practice greeting each other.

When they turned towards each other, instead of saying the Italian greeting, the man said, “Looks like it’s time for you to make a break for it.”

Barry thought so too, but just as he started to get up, the professor walked around to listen to their progress. Barry slumped back in his seat and said, “Ciao. Sono Barry.”

“Ciao. Sono Leonard,” the man said, looking like he wanted to laugh. The professor moved to observe the next group, but his new position caused him to block the door. “You have the worst luck, kid,” Leonard said.

“I’m not a kid,” Barry said as he turned from watching the professor to look at Leonard. “I told you, sono Barry.”

Leonard laughed. “Alright,  _ Barry _ ,” he said, “I’m Leonard Snart. Remember my name because you owe me one.”

“One what?” Barry started to say, but Leonard was already up and walking across the room. 

What was he doing? Barry worried when he saw him approaching the professor. But Leonard just showed the professor something in the textbook as he asked, “I was looking ahead. How do you pronounce this word?” As he spoke, he angled the text so that the professor had to turn his back to Barry and the door to read it.

Realizing what Leonard was doing, Barry jumped out of his seat with a grin on his face. This was his chance! This was his opportunity to slip out unnoticed. He made his way towards the door, and just before he stepped out he caught Leonard’s eye and mouthed ‘thank you.’

The other man nodded, and Barry left, thinking that Leonard was wrong, Barry didn’t have the worst luck. He may have gone to the wrong class and gotten stuck there for a while, but he’d also been lucky enough to sit next to someone that was willing to help.

It wasn’t until he found room 341, the true home to his Chemistry class, that he remembered Joe’s warning and realized why the name Leonard Snart sounded so familiar.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> Feel free to let me know what you thought and what you'd like to see in the comments!
> 
> And don't hesitate to come say hi on [tumblr](https://stillnotginger10.tumblr.com/). I love fan-girling over superheroes with other fans :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this chapter a week ago, but I forgot! I'm sorry! It's here now though, so hope you all enjoy :)
> 
> On the topic of me being so busy that I forgot to post chapter two, I haven't had a chance to answer comments yet either. Sorry again! I love all of them and appreciate them sooooooo much! Thank you all!

Barry didn’t tell Joe about meeting Leonard Snart. It was an accidental meeting in a class Barry wasn’t supposed to be in and would never go to again. The odds of him running into Leonard again were miniscule. He was more likely to find evidence of Bigfoot. Actually, as he’d told Iris a few dozen times, there was plenty of evidence of Bigfoot, so maybe he should say that he was more likely to find evidence that could convince Joe of Bigfoot.

That was probably a good thing, Barry thought as he wandered the stacks of the university library, reshelving books as part of his work study job. Snart was bad news, as Joe had said, even if he seemed nice for a criminal.

Barry sighed as he finished another row, only to jump as a familiar voice growled, “Dammit,” from the computers stationed along the wall.

Barry stepped out of the row to see Leonard Snart sitting in front of a computer, leaning over and glowering as though he were contemplating hitting it.

Wide eyed, Barry ducked back behind the books. He wasn't supposed to run into Leonard again. Statistically, it was highly improbable. And he’d promised Joe.

But he also owed Leonard a favor, and the man looked like he could use one now.

Taking a deep breath and squaring his shoulders, Barry stepped out of the stacks again, then walked over to the computers. “Leonard?” he asked as he took the seat next to him. “Do you need help?”

Leonard looked at him, his expression giving off nothing but frustration and annoyance. “Not your problem, Barry.” He remembered him. That probably shouldn't excite Barry as much as it did.

“Actually,” Barry said, despite Leonard turning back to the computer screen, “I work here, so it’s my job to help people who need it.” Leonard turned to look at him again, and the staring match lasted long enough that Barry wanted to squirm. He held still though, as it seemed Leonard might be checking to see if he was lying. “Besides, I owe you one, right?” he added.

Leonard watched him a moment longer before gesturing at the screen. “I can’t get it to open the full article,” he finally said.

Barry turned toward the computer then. He’d used this database before and knew it could be tricky if you weren’t used to it. “Right,” he said, reaching over and moving the mouse. “The button is kind of small. It’s right here.” He clicked it and the screen changed. A faded version of the article appeared with a login window over it. “Now you just have to enter your ID number.”

Leonard looked at the screen, then at Barry again, his brows furrowed. He pulled out his wallet, then slipped his student ID from one of the folds. “This one?” he asked, showing Barry the number printed across the card.

“That’s the one,” Barry said, which prompted Len to start entering it in. He typed using only his index fingers, the same way Joe and some of the older detectives did. If that's how he always typed, it must take him forever to finish assignments. Barry winced at the thought.

Once Leonard logged in, the article appeared. “Shit,” he said as he started scrolling the text without reading it, “that’s long.”

“They usually are,” Barry said, watching Leonard’s face as he looked at the text. “What’s the assignment?”

“An analysis of the techniques used in the construction of Central Bridge.” That was…not Barry’s wheelhouse, but he was an expert at researching by this point and could find out more than enough about it to write a paper with a few clicks of the mouse. And he knew he’d need those research skills when Leonard stopped skimming the article to drop his head into his hands and say, “Which this article won’t help me write about at all.”

Barry looked and saw that the article was all about the bridge, but not at all about its construction. “Okay,” he said, carefully scooting closer to Leonard so that he could more easily use the keyboard and mouse. “We’ll just go back to the search and…”

Leonard lifted his head and watched as Barry used the advanced search to narrow down results and only find the keywords and phrases they needed. Within minutes Barry had five useful looking articles open in different tabs and was turning to Leonard. “Those look good, right? That’s the kind of information you need?”

But Leonard was staring at Barry, not the computer. “How did you do that?” he asked slowly.

Barry chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his neck. “You pick up some tricks after writing a few papers. Working here helps too. The librarians are always asking me to copy and fold the pamphlets on how to use the database.”

Realizing he was still sitting closer than usual when his arm almost bumped Leonard in chin when he tried to drop it, Barry began to scoot his chair back. Only for Leonard to grab the arm of the chair and hold him in place.

He hesitated, like he didn't know what to say, but finally said quietly, “I haven’t written a paper since high school, and we didn’t use computers then. Hell, I’m not sure I ever finished writing any of my papers then either.” He hesitated again, watching Barry as he decided what to say. His voice was more forceful when he spoke again, “You agreed you owe me.”

Barry blinked as he realized this was Leonard’s way of asking for help. He didn’t seem like the type of guy that easily admitted a weakness, yet he was admitting one to Barry now. And admitting he needed help. In his own way, at least.

Swallowing, Barry nodded. “Like I said, it’s my job. I’ll help you with your paper.” Technically, it was only his job to direct students to certain sections or to the research librarians, but he didn’t think Len would willingly ask them for help. And he didn't want to let the man that had helped him struggle with something Barry could help with.

Leonard’s hand slowly unclenched its grip on the chair as he turned back to the computer. “How do I start this?” he asked.

He didn’t even have a Word document open. Barry took a deep breath, preparing himself to start at the beginning and trying to ease some of the tension from his shoulders as he ignored every one of Joe’s warnings that were clambering around his head.

He walked Leonard through opening a word document and setting up his cover page and heading—even showing him a website to help with the format of the essay—before helping him organize his research. When helping him with the wording for his introduction, Barry realized Leonard was really good with words. He knew how to phrase his ideas in a way that made them sound interesting, but he needed Barry’s help with organizing his writing—where to put his thesis statement, when to start a new paragraph, how to cite a text, etc.—but he was a quick study for someone not used to technology or essay writing.

A couple of hours later, Barry leaned back from where he’d been sitting shoulder to shoulder with Leonard as they read over his assignment.

“Looks good, Leonard,” Barry said with a smile.

“Len,” he said, sitting back as well. “Call me Len, and thank you, Barry. I would still be trying to find an article if it wasn’t for you.”

“No problem,” Barry said, rubbing the back of his head self-consciously as he looked around. Noticing the time on a nearby clock, he jumped up. “Uh, happy to help, but I’ve got to go,” he said as he pushed in his chair and started walking away, calling back, “See you around.”

As much as he wished he could say he hoped never to see Len’s chiseled features and thoughtful expression again, he couldn’t. He really did hope that he’d see the man around because he’d just had such a good time writing an essay that time had flown by. If Len was interesting enough to make  _ that  _ fun, then how could Barry not want to spend more time with him? But in that moment, Barry needed to get away because Len had been so distracting that Barry had completely forgotten that he’d been supposed to clock out twenty minutes ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have chapter three written and will post that one next weekend. Hopefully I'll have time this week to write chapter 4, but I feel I should warn you all that updates will probably slow down after chapter 3. 
> 
> While I have a bunch of ideas written down for this fic and know exactly how I want to end it, I am completely open to suggestions. So feel free to send me ideas of what you want to see. I'm wholeheartedly throwing myself into including tropey cliche plot lines, so feel free to suggest those too :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this one on time! Woo! 
> 
> Sorry that I haven't had a chance to reply to your comments yet, but please know that I love and appreciate every single one! I would answer them right now, but I am actually in the middle of writing chapter 4 (that's actually what reminded me to post today) and as this is the last chapter I had done before posting, I want to prioritize writing chapter 4 so that I can finish is asap and hopefully post it next weekend. I should have a lot more free time this week though, so I'll answer your comments soon! Promise! 
> 
> Thank you all for reading this and commenting! You're the best! <3

“So you haven’t seen him yet?” Iris’s voice came loud and clear through Barry’s earbuds. He was passing out flyers for his school club. It was a place where people could gather to discuss the weird, the supernatural, and the unexplained. It wasn’t very popular, but Barry hoped that spreading the word would help him gain more members, maybe even ones that had first-hand experience.

“Like I told Joe, the campus is so big, I doubt I’ll ever meet him,” Barry said into the microphone attached to the wire connecting his headphone to his phone. His stomach twisted at the lie. He hated lying to Iris, but she’d worry and ask a million questions if he told her about Len and there was nothing to tell. He ran into the man twice on accident. It was never going to happen again.

“Yeah,” Iris said with a sigh. “It would have been interesting though.”

“Not dangerous?” Barry asked as he handed a couple of flyers to a group leaving the Student Union.

“This is me you’re talking to, not Dad,” Iris said, making Barry wonder if maybe he  _ should  _ tell her, but that thought fled his mind at her next words, “I wanted to see how you reacted to him with your bad boy thing.”

“I do  _ not  _ have a bad boy thing,” Barry said, startling someone walking by. He smiled apologetically and handed her a flyer.

“I went to high school with you,” Iris said with a laugh, “yes, you do.”

“No, I—” but before Barry could finish, he bumped into someone behind him and dropped his fliers to the ground. “Dammit,” he muttered before saying louder, “I’m sorry,” and bent down to pick up his papers.

“Sorry?” Iris asked. “For what? What happened?”

Barry ignored her as a hand appeared between him and the ground, passing him some of the fliers he dropped. He jerked his head up to see that Len was kneeling next to him. Of course he’d bump into him just as he was lying to Iris about never meeting him, he thought with a blush.

“Thanks,” he said as he took the fliers, picked up the few left on the ground, and stood.

Len stood as well, taking one of the fliers from Barry’s hand. “The unexplained?” he asked, reading off of the paper.

Barry felt his face heat even further as he scratched the back of his head. People always picked on him about his weird hobbies and interests. Now Len was going to laugh at him too. “Um yeah,” Barry said. “Like UFOs and stuff. It’s a club where we meet to discuss things that seem impossible and to look at the evidence available to draw our own conclusions.”

“Is someone actually interested in your club?” Iris asked as though she couldn't believe it.

“There’s evidence?” Len asked at almost the same time.

“Yeah!” Barry said, gaining enthusiasm as he wasn’t immediately written off. “More than you’d think. Are you interested in joining? You don’t have to stay; you can just check it out.”

Even as he spoke Barry knew this was a bad idea. He promised Joe he’d avoid Len, but there he was inviting the man to his club.

Len made a noncommittal noise. “I’ll think about it.”

Barry smiled. “Great! That’s all I ask.”

Len smiled back. “Actually, I was hoping I’d run into you again.” He was? Barry’s heart jumped in his chest. Len continued, “When you weren’t late for a class and neither of us had work to do.”

Why would Len seek him out? And why would he need a time when they were both free? At least Barry didn't have class for another…he checked his watch. Two minutes!?

“Shit,” he said as he shoved the fliers in his backpack. “I  _ am _ late for class. Thanks for the reminder; I’ll try to find you later,” he said as he rushed off, not knowing if he was lying or not.

Barry was in such a rush, that he forgot that he had Iris on the phone until he heard her voice again in his ear.

“Who was that?”

“Just someone I met in class the other day,” he said, panting slightly as he ran.

“Someone who’s interested in your supernatural stuff? Hold on to him tight, Barry.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Barry said, wondering if she’d say the same if she knew who he was. “Listen, I really do have class now, so I have to go. I’ll talk to you later.” With a quick goodbye, both of them hung up. Then Barry slowed down long enough to slip quietly into class.

Just like he had that first week when he met Len, Barry sat in the first empty seat he saw. This time there was no one next to him. His classes were all far too large for anyone to notice if someone was late or missing. They were so large they were held in lecture halls with stadium seating that stretched up from the chalkboard in the front of the room. The students merged into a blur of faces mixed with the occasional shine of a laptop. It was all too easy for Barry to blend in with the group.

He absentmindedly took notes, but his thoughts were far from the classroom. They were stuck on his conversations with Iris and Len.

Should he tell Iris about Len? It wasn’t likely that she’d tell Joe. She’d kept plenty of secrets for him in the past–the time he tried a cigarette, any of the times he skipped school to chase the impossible or try to visit his father, etc.—so she was likely to keep this one too. Was there even anything to tell? They’d run into each other three times, all by accident, and there was no way for one to contact the other. They couldn't even plan to meet anywhere. Not that Barry would of course.

But then, he did just tell Len that he’d try to find him later. Would he?  _ Should  _ he?

He didn’t say it with the intention of lying, but he also didn’t want to break his promise to Joe.

Len had never done anything that seemed dangerous to Barry though. He knew that criminals didn’t always  _ seem  _ like criminals, but he just had the feeling that Len was a good man. Barry didn’t know how he knew, but he couldn’t shake the feeling of certainty that there was good in Len. 

Maybe the court was right to give him a second chance. Maybe he deserved this chance to learn and become a law-abiding member of society. Maybe this chance was all he needed to find the right path. 

Should Barry shun the man just because he’d once chosen the wrong path?

Shouldn't Barry help him and give him the benefit of the doubt that he wished people would give his father?

Before Barry could think further on the issue, the people around him stood and started leaving class. He hadn’t even noticed the teacher dismissing him. At least he’d been able to copy down the notes on the board on autopilot.

Following his classmates, Barry stood and made his way out of the building. The sky had grown darker while he was in class, and looking up at the clouds, he hoped that he would make it back to his dorm before it started to rain. The laptop Joe had gotten him as a graduation present was in his thin backpack, and Barry couldn't risk it getting wet.

As he made his way across campus, the crowd around him disappeared. His classmates made their way to other classes or to their cars, and eventually Barry was left walking the sidewalk alone with only the occasional passerby.

He’d made it halfway to his dorm when he felt the first drop of rain land on his cheek. It only took a few more steps before he felt another. And then another.

The rain picked up until Barry only had seconds to dash under an awning for cover to avoid getting soaked.

Damn. He’d really thought he’d make it home.

Sighing, Barry slipped the backpack strap off of one shoulder so that he could swing his bag to his front and check if it was wet. Only a little. That was good. There was no way he could afford to have his laptop fixed or get a new one, and he didn't want to have to explain how it broke to Joe.

Swinging his bag back around to rest on his back, Barry wished that he’d bought a new backpack before the semester started. He’d had the one he was currently using since high school and it was nearly threadbare. He’d thought he could make it last one more semester, but now he was regretting that decision. 

The rain was pouring down in a steady stream in front of him, so heavy that he couldn't even see to the building across the way. It didn't look like it was going to stop anytime soon.

Suddenly, the sheet of water cascading down around the awning spit as a body broke through the stream and entered his safe haven.

A man had also rushed for the safety of the awning, and now stood next to Barry, head covered by a long black coat. He pulled it back down to rest around his shoulders as he shook errant drops of water from his short hair. He was familiar, but it took Barry a minute to place the part of his profile that was visible.

“Len?”

The man’s head jerked up to face him, revealing Len’s surprised face, which slowly morphed into the amused expression Barry was coming to associate with him.

“Twice in one day? What are the odds?” he said.

“Astronomical,” Barry muttered before saying louder, “Sorry about earlier. I completely lost track of time.”

“That happen to you a lot?”

“No,” Barry said with a wince that plainly said he was lying. Len snorted.

“Come on,” Len said, jerking his head toward the doorway behind them before taking a step in that direction.

“What?”

“We’re going to be here awhile. Might as well grab something to eat.” Only then, at Len’s words, did Barry realize that they were standing under the awning of one of the many pizzerias on campus.

Nodding, he followed Len inside and to a table. Barry  _ was  _ hungry, but he’d been planning on eating some of the leftovers he had in his dorm. Textbooks had cost more than expected this semester, and he didn’t have the extra cash to spend eating out. He looked over the prices in menu as subtle as he could, trying to find the cheapest option.

But Len must have noticed because he said, “Want to split a pie? It’s on me.”

Barry protested right away. “What? No, I couldn't let you—”

“I wanted to talk to you anyway. Let me buy you some pizza in exchange for your time.”

Not one to turn down free food, especially when it had been offered twice, Barry agreed and let Len order their food once the waitress arrived.

“What did you want to talk to me about?” Barry asked once they were alone again. Was this why Len had been hoping to run into him again? Barry had been curious all through class about why Len would want to see  _ him _ . He didn’t think he’d made that much of an impression yet.

“The paper you helped me write,” Len said, leaning back in his seat, “I got an A. Wouldn't have done nearly as well without your help.”

Oh. Len had wanted to thank him, that was all. Maybe Barry should have expected that. Shaking his head, he said, “It was no problem. Like I said before, I didn’t mind helping.”

Len’s words were even and measured as he said, “I was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping me some more.”

“What do you mean?”

Len leaned forward then, resting his arms on the table as he looked Barry straight in the eye. “I can’t screw up here, Barry. I got a lot riding on finishing school, and that all goes away if my grades slip.” Barry wondered if Len just meant that he’d be sent back to jail or if there was more to the story. Len paused as if he were deciding what to say. He opened his mouth but closed it again as he shook his head. Then he leaned back in the seat again. The tense atmosphere Barry hadn’t realized was building lessened, but it still felt off, as if Len were forcing the calm stance and tone he used next. “You can help me with that.”

“You want me to tutor you?” Barry asked.

Len tilted his head, like he hadn’t considered the word before but didn’t mind it enough to argue for a different term. “I don’t expect you to do it for free,” he said.

Barry could use the money, but he didn’t imagine Len was much better off than he was. His dad had lost a lot of his belongings and savings while in jail, and Barry assumed Len might be in the same position. Besides, helping a man improve his life wasn’t supposed to be something you only did when you were compensated. Barry should want to help just because it was the right thing to do.

Before he could answer, the waitress appeared with their pizza, placing it carefully on the table between them.

“Pizza,” Barry said, but at an expectant look from Len, elaborated, “That’s my price. I’ll tutor you, and you occasionally buy me pizza.”

Len watched him for a while, as though he were waiting for Barry to say more. When he didn't, Len broke the silence. “Deal.”

“Deal,” Barry said with a smile as he took a slice.

But his smile turned forced as he remembered another promise he’d made recently. With any luck, he could help Len without Joe ever finding out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter has taken so long! I got distracted with the coldflash exchange and some event weeks. I have plans for upcoming chapters, but they still aren't completely outlined yet so don't expect an update next week or anything but I'll do my best to update ASAP!
> 
> Thanks again to batsutousai, who has been beta reading this whole fic for me. You're the best!

Len never thought he’d go to college, and he never thought that one day he’d get a free ride there from the state. Then again, it wasn’t usual practice for the court to sentence a criminal to college instead of prison.

It was just as unusual as a public defense attorney actually putting effort into a case that he or she was working pro-bono, but Len’s lawyer had. He’d taken an interest in Len and had taken it upon himself to convince the judge that Len had potential. With a crooked cop as his primary adult role model, of course Len was bound to make a few mistakes. However, if given another chance, if allowed to attend college—an opportunity that wasn’t available to him before—Len would become a good, contributing member of society. His hard work in obtaining his GED while incarcerated showed his dedication to this new path. He wanted to step out of his father’s shadow and be a good role model for his younger sister, and the court had a chance to help him do both instead of just locking up another victim of circumstance.

That was his lawyer’s argument anyway. And if it got him out of a jail cell, then Len wasn’t going to argue. Not that he planned on going straight, but he could play the part until his parole ended. It’d be easier to accomplish his goals if he wasn't on a wanted list after all.

Except college was more difficult than he'd expected. Len had never done well in school, but that was mostly due to lack of effort. He was smarter than most and could pick up new skills quickly. That wasn’t much help when college students were expected to take courses partially online, research papers using databases, and write thousands of words in a week’s time thanks to the ease of technology. He was lucky he found Barry Allen. Len had never felt older than he did when trying to navigate the library computer system, but Barry maneuvered it like it was simple. And he made it seem simple to Len, too. A job that was definitely worth more than a few pizzas.

As Len walked up to library to meet with Barry to work on his latest assignment, he saw the kid lying on the edge of the large fountain that adorned the field in front of the library. His eyes were closed, so he missed the way Len smirked as he walked up. Barry was, in many ways, the stereotypical college student. He had a job on campus, shared a dorm, loved free food, and could be found lounging in an odd position more often then he could be found in a chair.

“Not only on time, but early. You’re getting better, kid,” Len said as he came to a stop near Barry. Except, Barry didn’t move. He didn't acknowledge Len at all. Was he asleep?

Reaching out, Len nudged his shoulder, only to have Barry startle so violently that he nearly fell into the fountain.

Len grabbed his shoulder and held him still as he said, “Hey, it’s okay. Barry.”

Barry’s eyes were wide as he looked all around him before slowly sitting up. Then his eyes found Len.

“Len? I—”

His eyes darted around again, and the look in was unmistakable. Fear.

“Sorry, I fell asleep,” he said as he shook his head, clearing some of the panic from them, but Len couldn't forget what he saw. Why was Barry so afraid? Was it just a nightmare, or was there a reason that Barry seemed to fear being attacked as soon as he woke up? Because why else would his gaze dart all around him if he didn’t expect there to be danger?

Len was silent as he watched Barry collect himself, contemplating the young man in front of him. He dropped his hand from Barry’s shoulder as Barry smiled, even if it looked forced.

“Time to study?” Barry asked, standing and pulling his bag over his shoulder.

Len only nodded as he followed Barry into the building. Sometimes it was difficult to remember that people like Barry, people that smiled and followed rules and were successful, could have the same sort of baggage that Len did.

Barry was a grown man who could take care of himself, but Len still resolved to keep an eye out for any other signs of abuse. Maybe ask some questions later. He didn’t know much about Barry’s home life after all. The middle of the library, sitting next to a freshly wakened and still on edge Barry was hardly the time or place.

Taking out his books and laptop, Len laid them across the table. He explained the assignment to Barry, realizing yet again how out of his depth he was. He was good at figuring out how machines and people worked and using that to his advantage, not taking a lot of information from books and condensing it down into a thousand eloquent words that would persuade his professor to pass him. He could understand the lectures and the material just fine, but then his classmates started talking about format and citations and Len was lost.

Once Barry understood the assignment, he started moving the books around, organizing the information Len found, and talking through the outline of the essay. He made these things sound so easy. Like there was a blueprint to essay writing that Len wasn’t privy to. Maybe there was. He skipped out on a lot of high school. Maybe they’d covered this at some point while he was busy putting himself between Lisa and their dear old dad, or helping that same man clumsily break the law. (It was a wonder—and a tragedy—that their father wasn’t caught and arrested more often with how little planning he put into his heists. Now that Len was a thief in his own right, he would never be caught pulling a job that had that many holes in it.)

No, Len always had a good plan and a talented team. Just like in his most recent scheme to play the reformed criminal, earn his degree, and clear his record. This time, his team just happened to include Barry Allen, a young, intelligent college student that didn’t even know every part of Len’s plan. But that was okay. Barry just needed to know enough to help Len pass his classes.

He wanted next to nothing for helping Len, too. The kid was possibly the only reason Len wasn’t failing, and all he wanted in exchange was pizza. Though he seemed to be happy with any type of food. Not feeling right bringing Barry only greasy pizza, Len had gotten Mick, his roommate and the third person involved in his plans to graduate, to cook food that he could give to Barry.

Mick was a great cook and already cooked for them most days, so it wasn’t difficult to convince him to occasionally make extra that Len could box up for Barry. He only asked for cookies for Barry, but Mick had made him that and a container of baked ziti. Len pushed both across the table after he finished writing down everything Barry said.

They’d created a pattern in these visits. Barry would help Len figure out  _ how _ to write his paper by showing him how to outline, Len would write the paper on his own later, and then they’d meet up again for Barry to help him revise the work. But each visit ended with Len giving Barry food.

He may not be the best at saying ‘thank you,’ especially for something he needed so desperately, but he hoped the food he slid Barry’s way said it well enough for him.

After a mumbled thank you of his own, Barry leaned back and he opened the container of cookies. At least he wasn’t complaining about Len giving him too much anymore. That had gotten old quickly.

“So, what’s your major?” Barry asked before taking a bite of cookie. “Your papers have been on everything from bridge construction to brain anatomy, and now this one’s on art?” He shrugged. “I’m stumped.

Len couldn't stop the corner of his mouth from lifting in an amused smirk. His studies probably did look odd from the outside, but he had a plan for that too.

“Engineering,” he said. Engineering to help him read blueprints. “With minors in art history–” the better to judge which art to steal “–and psychology.” psychology to help him read people and adjust his plans easier.

“A double minor?” Barry asked. “Impressive.” As if Barry’s own double major in chemistry and physics wasn't infinitely more impressive. “I guess this all makes sense now,” he said, gesturing at the art history books. “Why’d you choose those subjects?”

Len tilted his head as he considered how to answer. He couldn't tell the truth, obviously, but maybe something close to it. “I’ve worked with machines and art my whole life. Figured if I was going to get a better job, it might as well be with something I’m familiar with.”

Barry nodded before finishing off his cookie. Len hadn’t told Barry his story, but Len thought he must know something. Barry never questioned why Len was getting his degree so late in life or why he never finished high school.

Barry held up another cookie. “These are so good. Do I ever get to meet your chef friend?”

Len chuckled. “Maybe someday. For now, I’ll give Mick your compliments.”

“Invite him to the movie,” Barry said, smiling wide as though he’d just had a fantastic idea. Too bad Len didn’t have a clue what he was talking about.

“The what?”

“Musical Mania. They’re playing a bunch of musicals on campus. It’s tonight, right?” Barry asked, looking more crestfallen than anyone holding one of Mick’s cookies had a right to.   

“No idea,” Len said, taking one of Barry’s cookies. “Haven’t heard about it.”

“Oh.” Barry looked down for a moment before his smile and enthusiasm bounced back onto this face.

Len chewed on the cookie as he watched Barry dig around in his bag. He emerged with a crumpled, colorful flyer. As he smoothed it out, Len could see it detailed the place and time of the ‘Musical Mania’, as the blocky marquee style lettering called it.

“Here it is,” Barry said, pushing the flyer in front of Len. “Can you make it?”

It was cute, the way Barry tried so hard not to look as hopeful as he clearly was. His eyes kept darting between Len and the flyer, as though he wanted to stare at the older man but knew he shouldn’t.

Len looked at the paper. Seven that night? “Sure, Barry, I can make it,” he said as he reached over and stole another cookie. “I doubt Mick can, but I’ll be there.”

Barry’s smile was so big that it completely canceled out his playful glare as he pulled the cookies out of Len’s reach.

\--------------------------------

Barry sniffed at his shirt as he stepped between the scattered chairs on the lawn in front of the big screen. Only minutes to go before the screen was full of light and the field full of sound once the movie started. And there was Barry, smelling like he hadn’t showered in days.

He sighed as he made his way over to the tables and stalls. If his roommate hadn’t kicked him out last night, Barry wouldn’t be having this problem. He understood that sometimes they’d each need their privacy so the other would have to make themselves scarce, especially after a date, but they also needed to remember that they were sharing the room and they couldn't claim the dorm for twenty-four hours straight.

Barry had not only had to find places to loiter on campus last night, but had also needed to stay around campus all day. Every time he’d gone back to check his room, his door had still been barricaded. The least his roommate could have done was let Barry run in to grab a change of clothes, but  _ no _ , he’d put a chair against the door so that Barry couldn't barge in.

Barry really needed to find a cheap apartment. Or maybe make some friends that didn’t mind him spending the occasional night on their couch.

One of the tables held stacks of free shirts with the university’s name and mascot across the front. Perfect. They were always giving away shirts at every event, and Barry, who always grabbed free stuff when offered, knew he could count on the volunteers to be handing out free merch this time, too.

Barry hid behind one of the speakers to quickly change his shirt, only stepping out again once he was dressed in a new shirt.

Much better. His old shirt was in his bag, his new shirt smelled clean (if a little like plastic), and he was actually on time. Now, just to find Len.

Maybe after he found food, Barry thought as he was overwhelmed by the smell of popcorn.

Only when he was next in line did he see the sign saying the popcorn was a dollar a bag. He’d used the last of his cash on lunch. Great.

He was about to step out of line when someone came to stand so close to him that they were practically pressed up against him.

Len smiled at him as Barry turned to face him, and before Barry could explain that he was about to leave the line, Len walked up and bought two bags of popcorn and a couple of sodas.

Normally Barry would argue with someone buying his food, but he was starving and broke  _ and _ he and Len did have a deal. Too bad that reasoning didn't stop him from feeling guilty as Len handed him a popcorn and soda.

“Thanks,” Barry said, sure he still looked surprised as they began walking towards the seats.

“They do this a lot?” Len asked, gesturing towards the screen, as he found them seats towards the back.

“Sometimes. Maybe once every other month,” Barry said as he put his soda down on the ground by his feet.

They didn’t get a chance to talk about much more than a few of the past movie nights that Barry had been to, before the music playing around them gradually turned off and the screen in front of them lit up. The movie started, and everyone grew quiet.

The first movie playing was  _ Singing in the Rain _ , one of Barry’s favorites, and he didn’t even realize he was humming along until he caught Len watching him. Barry’s face turned bright red as he shoved some popcorn in his mouth to stop himself from humming again. At least he hadn’t started singing like he would have if he were watching the movie alone, but it was still embarrassing.

That didn’t stop him from mouthing the words when the movie’s title song came on.  _ Singing in the Rain _ was meant to be sung and danced to, and it took every ounce of willpower Barry had not to do just that. Even Len’s amused looks at his swaying and lip-syncing wasn’t enough to ruin Barry’s fun.

Before the movie’s end, Barry’s long day and sleepless night caught up to him. For the final number, he was stifling yawns more often than he was stifling his hums, but when Len seemed willing to stay for the next movie, Barry decided to, too. He wasn't sure if his dorm room door would be open yet, anyway.

Unfortunately, it wasn’t long into the next movie before his eye lids were growing heavy. He tried to distract himself with food and humming, but soon enough his eyes were falling shut and his head was drifting to the side to land on the warm shoulder next to him.

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to batsutousai for beta reading! <3
> 
> And thank you to everyone that left kudos and/or comments! I love and appreciate them all!

Barry was exhausted.

He couldn’t remember having a good night sleep since his mother’s murder, so he was used to being perpetually tired, but he’d never been this exhausted before. 

He’d slept for an hour or two on Len’s shoulder at the movie-- it was one of the most embarrassing moments of his life, and he’d been avoiding Len ever since--that had actually been peaceful. No nightmares or anything. But he hadn’t much luck since.

His nearly daily nightmares ensured that his rest was usually limited to naps instead of full nights’ sleep, but his roommate’s hogging of their dorm room was making it even more difficult for Barry to catch any rest. 

In the dining hall, Barry tried his best to get his tired mind to think of a solution. He didn’t want to go to the RA—that just felt like it would make the situation worse—but talking to his roommate didn’t help at all no matter how many times he tried it.

The clattering of cereal on the tile floor made Barry’s drooping eyes pop open. Oh no.

He toggled the lever up and down, but the cereal wouldn't stop pouring into his overflowing bowl.

Normally, Barry would panic and try his best to catch the cereal with empty bowls or to fix the dispenser, but not today. No, today he just leaned forward and rest his head on the quickly emptying cereal dispenser, looking down with drowsy eyes at the colorful Froot Loops spilling out of his bowl, over his hand, and onto the ground.

Sighing, Barry tried to talk himself into walking away. Before he could though, a warm hand fell onto his shoulder. Great, just what he needed. He was probably about to be banned from the dining hall for breaking the equipment. Then he’d not only be exhausted, he’d be starving as well.

“Come on, kid,” said a familiar voice, and Barry didn’t even have time to protest being called a kid before Len was leading him out of the room. 

“What? But—Len?”  Len was there? Of course, he’d run into Len when he was half asleep and making a mess. Barry suppressed a groan. Instead, intelligently, like the college educated person that he was, he said, “The bowl?” Because of course the important thing to focus on at that moment was that he was walking out of the dining hall with the school’s bowl.

“They won’t miss it,” Len said as they walked out the door. And Barry believed him. Or maybe he didn’t care. Without a word or any hesitation, Barry let Len lead him down one hall and then another, until they were in a relatively empty corner of the building.

“What’s wrong, Barry?” Len asked after turning Barry to face him and placing his hands on Barry’s shoulders.

“Nothing,” Barry said, but Len didn't look convinced. He just kept staring until Barry felt so uncomfortable that he looked away and shifted his weight to his other foot. “I’m just tired,” he added.  He didn’t want to talk about why he was avoiding Len, not then. Not Ever. Barry would be happy to just let the entire embarrassing situation be forgotten. He had a couple more days before one of their weekly tutoring sessions; hopefully, Len would have forgotten it by then.

With a mumbled excuse about needing to get ready for class, Barry walked away. He didn’t feel up to talking. He just wanted to sleep.

It wasn’t until he found a chair to curl up in in the library that he realized he was still holding the overly full bowl of cereal. Listlessly, Barry ate the Froot Loops one at a time, forcing his eyes to stay open long enough to make sure he ate something.

He was just so tired.

* * *

 

That wasn’t the only mistake Barry made that week. 

The next day, he tripped on his way to class, skinning his elbow and bringing three other students down with him. 

Another day, he almost missed a class. He wasn’t just running late—that wouldn’t have been unusual—he’d almost forgotten about the class completely. It wasn’t until five minutes after the class had started that Barry remembered he had someplace to be and sprinted away from the tree he’d been dozing under. 

By the time he met Len for one of their weekly tutoring sessions, he was running on fumes. He knew he had to be alert if he was going to be helpful though, so Barry had come prepared.

Dropping into the seat across from Len, Barry pulled a Monster energy drink out of his bag. He popped it open, poured it into the large coffee he’d already finished half of, and then chugged the entire mixture. Not the healthiest option, but the quickest way to get enough caffeine and sugar to stay awake for a few more hours.

It wasn’t until he was done that he looked up and realized Len was staring at him in horror.

Huh. That might have been the most emotion Barry had ever seen on Len’s face.

“What,” Len asked slowly, “did you just do?”

“Had a drink?” Barry asked more than said. What was he supposed to say? What was the proper reaction to being caught doing something strange? Barry was surprised he didn’t already know given how much of his usual behavior was often seen as strange.

“You shouldn’t—”

“I’m just tired,” Barry said, interrupting Len. He really didn't want to talk about this.

“You’re tired an awful lot lately,” Len said, but it sounded more like an accusation than anything and Barry felt his back tense.

“So?” he snapped back.

“And what happened to your arm?” Len asked, pointing at the scrape from Barry’s fall earlier in the week.

“What?” Barry asked, nonplussed by the sudden change in topic. “Nothing. I just fell.”

“You fell.” Len’s voice was flat. Barry couldn't make out the tone and he didn’t understand the sudden shift in conversation.

“Yeah…” he said slowly and giving Len a questioning look. They stared at each other for a long while, Barry confused and Len waiting for something.  _ What  _ he was waiting for, Barry didn’t know, but either he found it or gave up because he eventually sat back, looking as relaxed as ever.

“Let’s get started,” he said, voice still flat and gaze not meeting Barry’s.

* * *

 

At the end of the week, Barry shoved all of his dirty laundry in his backpack and brought it to Joe’s. No one was home when he got there, so he let himself in and started a load in the wash.

In the living room, he sat on the couch and watched TV as he waited for the buzz that told him his clothes were done. He didn’t mean to fall asleep, but the next thing he knew, Iris was lifting his head just enough so that she could sit on the couch. Once she put his head on her lap, he wrapped his arm around her legs and made himself comfortable.

She laughed. “Don't you have your own couch to sleep on?"

“Yours is comfier,” came Barry’s muffled reply.

“So you’re just visiting for the couch?”

Barry nodded. “And the shower. And the washer.”

Iris huffed out another laugh, but then fell silent as she played with Barry’s hair. It felt amazing. If she kept it up, he was going to fall asleep again.

“Are you staying the night?” she asked before he started to doze too much.

“Mmhm. Leaving Monday morning,” he mumbled.

“Good. That’ll give us plenty of time to catch up.”

He made a questioning noise at that. They talked on the phone almost daily. What did they have to catch up about?

“Why do you look so tired, Barr?”

Oh that. Barry grumbled as he hid his face in her leg, but Iris just pulled at his hair until he turned to lay on his back, looking up at her.

“My dormmate’s a jerk,” he said, trying not to feel like a child pouting because they didn’t like a playmate.

“What’d he do?” Iris asked.

“He keeps saying he needs the room and then locking me out.” Barry felt pathetic, like he was complaining about someone being bad at sharing, but Iris clearly didn’t take it that way.

“He what?” she asked, looking much more upset than Barry imagined. It made Barry feel like he could say more, so he did.

“I’ve started taking extra clothes to class with me in case I can’t get in that night. And I mostly just eat in the dining hall, but that’s alright because of the meal plan.”

“Nothing about that is alright, Barr,” Iris said. “Is there someone you can talk to to get placed in a different dorm?”

He’d been hesitating to go that far because he figured they’d find a way to live together peacefully, but obviously that wasn't working. And he didn’t think the smaller step of asking an RA to step in would work. His dormmate seemed like the kind of guy that would get mad and take it out on Barry.

“I’ll look into it,” Barry said and he actually meant it. Maybe it was a good idea. He couldn’t only rely on sleeping on weekends at Joe’s. He needed a reliable place to live, where he would always have a bed to sleep in.

“Good,” Iris said as she went back to playing with his hair.

As Barry drifted off to sleep, he couldn't help thinking about how much he missed home. And an hour later, when he awoke from another nightmare, he felt even more grateful for Iris when she didn’t ask about it and just offered him the remote, telling him it was his turn to pick something on Netflix.    
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> Feel free to let me know what you thought and what you'd like to see in the comments!
> 
> And don't hesitate to come say hi on [tumblr](https://stillnotginger10.tumblr.com/). I love fan-girling over superheroes with other fans :D


End file.
